


Lips for when words fail

by tinyarmedtrex



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: 7 minutes in heaven, M/M, Spin the Bottle, pynch prompt week, trapped! in a closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 14:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20816528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyarmedtrex/pseuds/tinyarmedtrex
Summary: Ronan and Adam end up in a closet during 7 minutes in Heaven





	Lips for when words fail

Ronan hated parties. He didn’t want to drink lukewarm beer while listening to terrible music and he especially didn’t want to spend any more time with his awful classmates than he had to. He would have been far happier crammed into a booth at Nino’s or on their couch at Monolith. He was only there because Adam was there and Adam was there because of Gansey, who was there because he felt like he had to put in an appearance. 

So this was how they were spending Adam’s only Friday night off. At a loud house party with their classmates that Ronan spent his days avoiding. He had a beer in one hand and lurking in a corner, watching Adam interact with their classmates, shaking hands and listening to stories. He knew that Adam was exhausted and would much rather be sleeping or doing homework but he never let it on, instead nodding kindly as people rambled about spring break plans or their new cars. 

Finally, Ronan couldn’t take it. If he had to watch Adam bob his head in agreement once more as someone talked about the Hamptons, he’d lose it. 

“Come on Parrish, let’s see what’s happening downstairs.” He said, grabbing Adam’s elbow and pulling him away.

“Don’t be so fucking rude, Lynch!” The boy called after them, as if Ronan had ever in his life cared about being rude. 

“Thank you. God, that was boring.” Adam said, shoulders relaxing as they walked away. Ronan watched his carefully schooled face drop away and then Adam was himself again, not some strange drone who could only nod in agreement. Ronan hated that Adam, the one who had to quiet himself to fit in, nearly as much as he loved that he was one of the few people who saw the real Adam. 

“I told you it would be.” Ronan told him as they went downstairs. He was hoping they could find Gansey and say a quick goodbye and that maybe he could convince Adam to get some sleep instead of working all night. Unlikely but not impossible.

“Yea Lynch, you are an all seeing eye of boring high school shit.” Adam teased, looking around as they entered the basement.

“Glad you finally fucking admitted it.” Ronan replied, flashing him a grin that made Adam laugh. Something in his chest burned at the sound. He loved making Adam smile; it was cautious and contained but still joyous. 

“Fellows!” A voice called from behind them. 

“Fuck.” Ronan swore, wishing this basement had more rooms. 

It didn’t and before he knew it, Henry was next to them, grinning widely at them both. “We’re in need of more players for a little game. Care to join?”

“No.” Ronan replied, earning him an elbow from Adam.

“Of course we will.” Adam told him. He turned to Ronan. “It could be fun.”

“No it couldn’t.” 

“Do it for me.” Adam asked, not meaning for it to hit Ronan like it did. Adam didn’t know, of course, that Ronan would do anything for him. Even play a boring ass high school game. 

“Fine.” 

Ronan followed Henry to a group of people, all sitting in a circle. “The name of the game,” Henry said, branshing an empty beer bottle. “Is spin the bottle.”

“Fuck no.” Ronan said, nearly getting up before he felt a hand on his knee.

“It’ll be fun.” Adam repeated. 

Internally, Ronan screamed that it wouldn’t be. Adam was only excited because there were several cute girls in the circle, someone’s friends from another school. He didn’t want to think about Adam kissing anyone else, but especially those girls. One was wearing a deep red lipstick and all Ronan could think about was the marks it would leave on Adam. 

They looked at the pair of them, one of them smiling coyly. Then her eyes dropped to Adam’s hand on his knee and she whispered something to her friend. 

Adam quickly removed his hand and Ronan’s heart plummeted. 

“As the man with the bottle, I’ll start.” Henry declared, spinning and landing on one of the girls. They reached across the circle, pressing their lips together briefly. “Is that Dr. Pepper lip balm I detect? Tasty!” He declared before handing the bottle to the next person.

Several spins later and it was Adam’s turn. He took the bottle, giving it a half hearted spin. Ronan couldn’t decide which would be worse- if it landed on him or if it landed on anyone else. 

It stopped on Tad Carruthers. The smug bastard smiled at Adam and took out his minty throat spray. “Lucky me.” He said, leaning over. Ronan had to stop himself from punching him right then. He could tell that Adam didn’t want to kiss him but that was the rule so he sat up, moving next to Tad.

Ronan burned with jealousy, unable to stop watching as they kissed. It felt like eons as their lips touched and it took every ounce of his self control not to pull Tad away. When they parted, Adam wouldn’t look at him after but Tad gave him an obnoxious wink. 

The game went on and thankfully the bottle missed Ronan every time. Before long Henry declared that it was time to up the ante to Seven Minutes in Heaven.

“Lynch, you start. You’ve been alarmingly overlooked all evening.” Henry told him. 

“I don't need to be stuffed in a closet with anyone.” He said, not touching the bottle.

“Scared?” Tad asked. “We all know you’re a virgin Lynch, we’ll be delicate.”

Ronan glared at him fiercely enough that Tad dropped his gaze. Finishing his beer, Ronan took the bottle and spun it, resisting the urge to close his eyes as it slowed then stopped. 

Right on Adam.

“Perfect! You two are already acquainted!” Henry cried. “Now into the closet you go, don’t dilly dally.”

“I-” Adam started, looking at Ronan. Before he could say more, they were being pushed to stand and into the closet.

“Time starts now!” Henry called, his voice muffled slightly by the thick door.

Ronan tried to move back but couldn’t. They were in a tiny room that held a washer and dryer and he couldn’t move without brushing against Adam. He hopped up on the washer, at least giving him some space in the darkness. All of him burned. Even if he and Adam were always close, always near each other, this was different. Forced proximity and darkness made everything worse and more apparent. Through the thin slit of light in the door he could see Adam’s throat bob as he swallowed, looking as uncomfortable as Ronan felt. 

“Fancy meeting you here.” Adam joked. His hands swayed and hit Ronan’s knee. The contact travelled up him, like a fire spreading. 

“Relax, Parrish. I won’t jump you.” Ronan said gruffly, using tone to hide his discomfort. “I’m sure you’d rather be in here with Tad or one of those girls.”

“Who told you that?” Adam’s voice was surprised and a little sharp.

“No one. It’s just obvious.”

Adam’s response was mumbled this time. “Clearly, it’s not.” 

“What does that mean?” Ronan asked. He was starting to feel warm. Adam was too close. He kept shifting his weight and one of his legs had fallen between Ronan’s, pressed comfortable against the inside of his thigh. 

Ronan never let himself get this close. It was too much. He could smell the cheap soap that he knew dried out Adam’s skin and oil from the cars he worked on. His heart started to beat louder, the traitor. 

“If you don’t fucking know by now-” Adam said. He stopped, shaking his head. “Nevermind. It doesn’t matter.”

“It sure sounds like it fucking does.” 

“It doesn’t.” Adam’s voice had a steel edge to it now, a bit harsher than before. “I don’t want to be in here. I’m gonna go.”

“No!” Ronan’s hand darted out without him thinking, grabbing onto Adam. The problem was that this threw the other boy off balance and it ended with Adam between Ronan’s legs, the two pressed together. 

“Why not?” Adam asked, not moving. Ronan felt Adam’s breath on his cheek and reminded himself to breathe too.

He didn’t respond and after a second, Adam asked again. “Ronan? Why not?” 

“Because of this.” Ronan’s hand found Adam’s cheek, cupping it gently. With his thumb, he stroked the skin under Adam’s eye. He wasn’t sure what gave him the courage to do it, if it was the cover of darkness or his desperation to not let Adam leave, but he knew it was the right move when Adam sighed softly, relaxing under his touch. 

“Ronan?” Adam asked, his voice like sweet Southern honey. 

“Mhm?”

“I’d like to kiss you.” 

Their breaths were already mixing together, the sour from Ronan’s beer and the salty from the chips Adam had eaten.

“Then fucking do it, Parrish.” He meant for it to be gruff but it wasn’t. Instead, it came out desperate. 

Adam’s lips crashed against his, the other boy practically falling on Ronan as they kissed. Ronan’s eyes closed as he gave himself over to the kiss, turning his head to perfectly seal their lips. Nothing felt like this, it was like a wave crashing on the shore but also like coming home after a long time away. 

Adam’s tongue brushed his lips, asking for access that Ronan was more than happy to give. He gasped when Adam’s tongue touched his, both of them eagerly moving against the other. Ronan’s hands found Adam’s hips, pulling them closer together as Adam’s hands went to Ronan’s buzzed hair, sliding his palms over it. 

Their kisses were messy and desperate in a way Ronan knew they never would have in the light. The cover of darkness let Ronan admit that he wanted this, wanted Adam’s hands on him and his lips pressed to his.

At one point, Adam thrust against him and they moaned, both already alarmingly hard. Ronan had wanted this, wanted Adam, for so long that part of him was sure this was a dream. It couldn’t be real. 

Then light poured into the room making the two jump apart as a grinning Henry looked in on them. “Time for someone else to make use of the closet boys. We hope you’ve enjoyed your stay.” He said, bowing and ushering them out. 

Adam moved first, walking out of the closet and making an immediate beeline for the stairs. Ronan felt like he was in a stupor and didn’t move, instead watching his friend disappear and feeling a strange numbness flow through him. 

“I think your prince is escaping.” Henry told him. “Does he turn into a pumpkin at midnight?”

“What?” 

“Go after him.” Henry told him, pointing. “Before he leaves the ball.”

Ronan looked at Henry but the man just waved him on. Some sense snapped back into Ronan and he bolted up the stairs, looking for Adam. He was already at the front door and Ronan shoved past people to get to him, catching him as he went down the stairs. 

“Wait!” Ronan said, stepping in front of Adam.

Who looked down at the ground. “We don’t have to talk about it.” Adam said. Ronan recognized this tone, the one that meant that Adam was closing himself off, protecting himself from whatever was happening. “I know it was just opportunity.” 

“Are you fucking insane?” Ronan asked, shocked. “If you have been Cheng, I would have run out of there.”

“Then what?” 

“Don’t make me say it.” Ronan told him, running a hand over his head. 

Adam raised his head, meeting Ronan’s gaze with those bright, questioning eyes that made Ronan’s heart leap to his throat. “Say what?”

Ronan knew he could lie. He could pass this off like it was nothing. But too much had happened for him to do that. He didn’t want to forget this or act like it hadn’t happened. 

He grunted. “I fucking like you, Parrish. Are you happy? Do you need a stuffed bear and roses too?”

He watched Adam’s face change into a true smile, hesitant at first and then broad and real. “Just the bear.” He moved in until they were chest to chest. “You mean it?”

“I don’t lie.” 

Adam nodded, his eyes meeting Ronan’s dark ones. “Now what?” he asked, failing to completely conceal the yawn that escaped his mouth. 

“Now I take you home and put you to bed. And maybe tomorrow I take you out for dinner?” Ronan hoped he sounded more confident than he felt. He was waiting for someone to jump out of the bushes and tell him it was all a cruel joke. 

But then Adam slipped his hand into Ronan’s and both of them looked down, seeing how well their hands fit together, and something in Ronan released. This was real. 

“Works for me.” He pressed a careful kiss to the side of Ronan’s mouth. The gesture made him blush furiously. “Come on Lynch, take me home.”

“Fucking finally.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Do I love Henry? Yes, I do. Does he get the best lines? Yes, he does


End file.
